Mil Años Vive la Grulla
by Esplandian
Summary: El sacrificio de Mutaito no se lleva del todo las diferencias irreconciliables, ni los demonios de piel verde que se aferran a la memoria. Darkfic de Roshi y Tsuru.
1. Los lazos

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

**Notas de Autor: **Este Darkfic toma lugar poco después de la caída de Piccolo Daimao, y de la heroica muerte de Mutaito. Obviamente no trata de los personajes usuales, sino de Roshi, Tsuru, y Uranai Baba.

Le agradezco a Dashret por plantear que "algo diferente debe tener Tsuru para que a él le afectara más (o más negativamente) que a Kame" la muerte de Mutaito; también a Heich-Ess, por recordarme a un sinfín de personajes con su épicos fics.

Los invito cordialmente a leer algo diferente.

* * *

"**Mil Años Vive la Grulla"**

**I: Los lazos**

_Un Darkfic de Tsuru, Roshi, y Baba_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

Ve perderse la conocida arrocera eléctrica en el azul jaspeado; el sello amarillo, y la tira de rostros felinos rosas sobre un fondo rosa se difuminaba a medida que el electrodoméstico se adentra en la abismal profundidad del océano: el terror había acabado, con sus tristezas, con sus muertes. Pero el sol brillaba siempre detrás de las nubes, detrás de la oscuridad o de la noche. La luz vuelve, vuelve; igual que la vida retorna después de un largo invierno.

El peso de las cosas oscuras se mantiene un instante y se lanza, se oculta donde jamás hará daño, pero no se olvidan sus lecciones; sin maldad no hay bondad; sin bien no hay mal.

Las estrellas resaltan en la más densa penumbra: la enseñanza final de su amado maestro le llega al corazón sin reparar jamás en el cumulo de sus faltas de carácter, ni de sus vicios. Da, porque dio siempre, y hasta su último suspiro.

El aire cálido y dulce del trópico invade sus pulmones, y la dicha se aloja en su alma. Recarga su moldeado brazo izquierdo en el pulido caparazón de tortuga, se enjuga el agua salada del rostro bronceado, y se reacomoda las gafas de sol. Toma otra bocanada de aire mientras recorre con su mano derecha los pequeños mechones negros que crecen en lo que antes fuera una cabeza rapada; lo que lo marcaba como un otrora estudiante de kempo.

—Umigame, ya ha terminado—rodea amistosamente el cuello a la magnifica chelonia.

—Después de la tempestad, nuestro mar está en calma.

—Todo se lo debemos al señor Mutaito—su sonrisa tiene algo de melancólica, pero retorna el entusiasmo con tal intensidad que sólo puede leerse la alegría de las cosas puras y simples—. Pero todavía queda mucho por hacer.

—Cierto, los humanos viven en casas de madera y roca. He vivido tanto, y sin embargo lo olvido—su gesto la hace parecer cansado o adormilado, pero lo cierto es que el tiempo transcurre diferente para Umigame, quien ha vivido demasiadas centurias—. Eres el único humano, después de Mutaito, con el que he conversado; si no se practica una lengua se olvida.

—Tortuga de Mar, ya que tienes ganas de conversar; y yo no puedo nadar y hablar al mismo tiempo ¿me dejarías subirme en tu lomo, por favor? Estoy algo agotado.

—Soy amable, pero no abuses—lo ve de reojo, indicándole que no se encuentra dispuesto a dejar que un humano lo utilice de trasporte.

—Está bien, sólo preguntaba. ¡Pero luego no me andes pidiendo que te salve de algún cocodrilo!

La tortuga entra en el mismo espacio temporal que el hombre con gafas.

—No te lo pediré, Kame Sennin, pero igual me rescataras— sonríe lánguidamente y ofrece una de sus aletas—. Si quieres puedes recargarte en mí, es mejor ir mano en mano. O en este caso, mano en aleta.

# # #

Se tenían el uno al otro, y esa era la realidad. Forzosamente asumió la responsabilidad de criar a su hermanito; por la marcada diferencia de edad fácilmente pudo haber sido su hijo. Claro que él, un hombre de treintaiuno, no dejaría de practicar y perfeccionar su arte por convertirse en un padre adoptivo para el pequeño de dos años. Lo llevaría con él a donde quiera que fuera; si errar era su destino, lo compartirían.

El joven Maestro Grulla no poseía dotes para la paternidad a causa de su notable personalidad explosiva y voluble, y ciertas tendencias mal encaminadas y torcidas que sabia disimular con propiedad. Su corazón era tierra fértil para el mal sembrado por Piccolo, y apenas germinaba. No lo sentía por completo, pero lo presentía como se presiente la muerte. Trataba de encontrar solaz en aquel oasis, en la compañía de la adivina, y en el desierto donde se respiraba la magia. Los truenos a lo lejos, bajo nubes negras, competían con las incandescentes dunas: era fácil ver espejismos en la turbulencia. Con su antiguo hogar y escuela en ruinas no había lugar para él ni su hermano Tao Pai Pai; Baba se ofreció a adoptar al chiquillo, pese a que la dulzura no era una de sus virtudes y la maternidad no estaba en sus planes. La generosidad lo incomodaba.

—No me interesan los problemas que tengas con Roshi, y si preguntas él no me dijo nada.

—Eso lo confirma—sobre los pómulos salientes, las gafas oscuras desprendían reflejos rojizos que resbalaban por la piel cetrina.

—Yo actúo por cuenta propia, y no necesito de nadie para formar mis propias opiniones o tomar decisiones. Ya deberías saberlo.

Sonríe de lado, sí, ya debería saberlo. Lo que adora de ella es esa independencia de pensamiento; no es especialmente hermosa, ni carismática, pero era inteligente, vivaz, y bella a la manera en que él veía el mundo. Ella es la hermana de su rival y compañero. A pesar de los lazos consanguíneos Muten Roshi es diametralmente diferente a ella: idealista, holgazán, y desmesuradamente pervertido—en resumen, todo lo aborrecible—. Tsuru se preguntaba a menudo, si él y su hermanito Tao se verían tan dispares como Roshi y Baba con el pasar de los años.

— Siempre cree que le está haciendo un favor a alguien…el muy…—restalla recordando a su compañero y rival.

—Ya tendrás tiempo y ocasión para gritarle lo que te plazca a mi hermano. La cuestión es que no puedes criar al niño tu solo, no con el tipo de vida que llevas, mucho menos en el estado en que te encuentras—alcanza, con su mano pequeña, la del hombre que viste en verde y amarillo.

— ¿El estado en que me _encuentlo_?—a veces surgía el notorio acento de Mifang en su habla.

— El necio, arrogante, y petulante Tsuru Sennin se negó rotundamente a tocar el recipiente donde Piccolo Daimao fue sellado. Nunca percibí tanto terror en ti.

—Eso lo dices porque a ti nunca te miro a los ojos un demonio de piel verde.

La nota que percibe en la voz, el tremor ligero, le hace saber que algo cambio en él. Su futuro se torna confuso cuando antes era tan claro para ella. Con la muerte de Mutaito, mucho de Tsuru se fue también. Lo que le duele lo calla, lo oculta, lo tuerce hasta que no queda otra cosa que ira. Su brazo izquierdo no sana, tampoco su alma.

—Yo he visto muchas cosas, Tsuru. De este mundo y del otro. Por eso es que ni la muerte ni los demonios me inmutan.

El vapor se mueve dentro de la esfera que descansa en la mesa. Rostros informes escupen algo, condenan algo.

—Soy sensible, eso es todo—dirige su mirada protectora al niño que juega libremente sobre las baldosas—. Pero a él _palece_ no afectarle tanto la muerte.

—Te aseguro que será más feliz conmigo, y tú podrás continuar con tu entrenamiento. Además no lo pondrás en peligro.

La cercanía de Pai Pai con el demonio Akuman y el Hombre-Vampiro alerta al antiguo alumno de Mutaito; quien rápidamente toma a Tao en brazos antes que las afiladas garras del diablo se hicieran de un tierno bocadillo. El demonio se encontraba un tanto decepcionado por la intrusión; aunque se inclinaba por los corazones de los malvados, jamás dejaba pasar la oportunidad de variar su dieta.

—Baba, sabes que confió en ti. Pero en cuanto a tus "asociados"...—el artista marcial cruza miradas con la bestia negra y azul palido. Akuman lo detesta, y agita la diablesca cola como un gato mimoso y encelado que aborrece al novio adolescente de su ama. En una mueca le muestra los colmillos entre encias azules, puede oler la maldad venidera.

—No debes preocuparte, ellos me obedecen una vez dada la orden.

El poder de Baba residía en su dominio de las fuerzas oscuras y atadas a otro plano intangible; y aunque los entes sobrenaturales carecían de la distinción entre el bien y el mal, noventainueve por ciento de sus pensamientos y acciones podrían considerarse malvados para los estándares humanos. Su hermanito era demasiado inocente para juzgar las expresiones hambrientas y acechantes de los monstruos que le servían a la hechicera. Definitivamente el bebo estaría mejor con él que con Uranai Baba; y por Kami-sama que esto no iba a ser fácil del todo…

El oráculo sabe que Akuman generalmente no pretenden lastimar a quien posee un corazón puro, y la profecia se vierte de sus labios.

—Hasta el peor de los asesinos fue alguna vez una criatura sin mancha—, la adivina clava sus ojos en el párvulo, mientras este juega a las escondidillas con el lacayo fantasmal rosa—. En un futuro él será muy famoso, aunque no precisamente por sus buenas acciones o virtudes.

— ¿De verdad? Supongo que podré repasar mi entrenamiento con él. Así ninguno de los dos perderá tiempo—sonrió orgulloso por lo que acababa de escuchar, y volvió su atención hacia la plataforma de peleas. Uno de esos graznidos alegres se le escapó de la garganta.

La dama moderadamente bonita, bastante bajita, y de melena magenta suspiró hondo… obviamente su interlocutor no la había escuchado del todo a causa de su ridículo sombrero de Grulla—haría bien en quitárselo, ya que el cabello no le terminaba de crecer—.

Tsuru le gusta por ser un hombre decidido—que a veces terminaba pecando de necio—. Una vez que tomaba una decisión no daba marcha atrás hasta que lograba su cometido. Parecía complacido con esa no tan grata profecía.

Hombres. Nunca terminaría de entenderlos… ¡ni viviendo mil años!

Como si tal pensamiento fuera escuchado, el niño hizo una pausa en sus juegos, encaró a Baba, y le saco la lengua. La hermana de Roshi no era de su agrado y el sentimiento parecía ser mutuo; en un inusual arranque infantil la mujer también le sacó la lengua en claro desafío; el chiquillo abrió los ojos asustado y corrió a esconderse detrás de su hermano mayor.

—Pai Pai, compórtate.

Sus facciones eran un tanto diferentes a las del primogénito Grulla, un poco más fuertes; y el cabello era negro como el plumaje de un cuervo, pero sin ese toque azuloso del mayor. Los ojos recelosos que asomaban desde el "escondite humano" eran sagaces, demasiado para un niño de su edad. Se aferraba con sus manitas al pantalón de Tsuru, rogando por la atención que le era negada. Con toda seguridad ese arrebato en contra de Baba era un gesto calculado, pero para su desgracia no producía el efecto deseado.

—Disculpa _pleciosa_, pero mi madre lo mimaba en exceso. Para su mala suerte yo no soy tan condescendiente.

—Ya se enterara quien manda—sonríe haciendo su mejor impresión de "bruja malvada del bosque".

Y más le valía aprender a no meterse con la hermosa Uranai Baba, sí.

* * *

**Notas de autor: **

Roshi y Tsuru estudiaron bajo Mutaito, fueron rivales en la lucha y en el amor. También llegaron a adoptar y criar a una fantástica criatura llamada Inockacho, que termino por aburrirse de ellos. Los dos compartieron casi las mismas experiencias en la lucha contra el Rey Demonio, pero sus reacciones y actitudes son diferentes como el día y la noche.

Roshi es un pervertido, pero con un muy buen corazón, y aparte es capaz de hacer todo por el bien de otros. Tsuru, por el contrario, no tiene miramientos y va hasta los extremos para probar una idea, aun a costa de otros y de sus vidas.

Las esencias de sus filosofías son completamente distintas: Uno usa y obliga, el otro ayuda y sugiere. Es su contraste lo que los hace interesantes, pero tanto la grulla como la tortuga son símbolos de longevidad.

Creo que sin la presencia de estos dos, no se sentiría la profundidad o los antecedentes de los guerreros Z; donde los alumnos de la corriente tortuga (Kame) y la corriente de la grulla (Tsuru) terminan por unir fuerzas, inclusive con el descendiente del mismísimo Daimao, para enfrentar a enemigos comunes.

Les agradecería sus comentarios y criticas con respecto a la historia; o por lo menos dejen saber que la leyeron. Gracias.


	2. Arenas distantes

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

**Nota de Autor:** Ya era hora de retomar esta historia, que es más un experimento que otra cosa (sobre todo en lo que respecta a transiciones temporales).

Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, y a los que no también. XD

* * *

"**Mil Años Vive la Grulla"**

**II: Arenas distantes**

_Un Darkfic de Tsuru, Roshi, y Baba_

Por

**_Esplandian_**

Definitivamente más le valía no meterse donde no le llamaban, mucho menos cuando se trataba de la Comparativamente "Hermosa" Uranai Baba. Bastó que se le escaparan un par de maldiciones y el nombre de Tsuru para que su adorable, y muy perceptiva, hermana mayor iniciara con el interrogatorio. El problema era que se había vuelto lo suficientemente lista como para invitarle a comer, a sabiendas de que el "Talentoso" Muten Roshi nunca se negaba a un buen estofado cuyo patrocinio no saliera de sus casi siempre vacíos bolsillos. Ya le debería de parecer raro que su muy tacaña y antipática pequeña-hermana-mayor hiciera gala de tal derroche de cortesía y amabilidad. Y él, Kame Sennin, poseía una mente tan deliberadamente lenta, en lo que no se refería al combate, que no vio el anzuelo tendido por la diminuta mujercita. Debió haberlo adivinado al observarla sentada allí, a la cabeza de la mesa, sonriendo con ese aire brujeril que la caracterizaba, mientras le ordenaba a Suke —el hombre invisible, cocinero y camarero de medio tiempo— que le sirviera también un vino espumoso porque (sorprendentemente) ella se encontraba de buen humor.

— ¿Y bien? ¿En qué clase de fechoría anda metido Tsuru?

Demasiado tarde como para caer en cuenta.

Roshi continuó masticando, aunque se le había esfumado el hambre con la mención del nombre de su compañero, que sonaba mucho peor pronunciado por Baba. Es que esos dos tenían una cosa en común, y esa era tomar turnos para fastidiarle de una forma u otra. Se notaba que recibían un morboso y sádico placer en hacerlo.

—Nada, sólo que es un creído de lo peor.

—Ah, pero eso no es lo que te molesta, ¿Verdad que sí, hermanito mío? —el tono sonó como el de una adorable y dulce chica; viniendo de Baba, eso únicamente podía causarle una especie de escalofrió. Verdaderamente aparentaba ser joven, pero una vez que te enterabas de su verdadera edad…

Prefirió dejar el bocado a medias, acomodándose en la acolchada silla con el típico mohín de un adolescente evadiendo las preguntas incomodas de sus padres. Ella podría haber leído su mente o sacar esa endemoniada esfera, pero obviamente prefería torturarlo y hacerlo confesar, al menos en parte. Lo que él relató sobre el pequeño fue una buena triquiñuela para despistarla de las verdaderas razones de su enfado.

Lo que dijo seguramente sería usado en su contra cuando regresara, porque bien sabía que Tsuru estaba de visita (para empeorar las cosas); una de las tantas razones por las que prefería demorarse y tomarse su tiempo ahora que se encontraba en arenas distantes a las del desierto…

La pequeña isla era un corazón de tierra en un vasto océano turquesa, y en medio, entre las inesperadas palmeras y rocas del diminuto cuerpo de tierra, humano y tortuga descansan bajo el sol. Rayos de luz se cuelan entre los abanicos vegetales mecidos por la brisa cálida del trópico.

—No entiendo porque mi hermana se empecina en vivir en lugares raros cuando existen playas tan hermosas como estas… — sacude un poco de arena de sus cortísimos mechones negros.

— ¿Y ahora qué piensa hacer, joven Roshi?— le cuestiona Umigame con su voz aletargada, con esa cortesía del que aprende un leguaje en su modalidad neutral. Nadie le hablaba con tanto respeto, más considerando que la tortuga tenía, por lo menos, unos 700 años sobre la faz de la Tierra. De alguna forma, esta criatura marina lo leía mejor que cualquiera de sus humanos congéneres.

— ¿Qué 'qué' pienso hacer? Jumn...—inclina la cabeza hacia arriba, como si las nubes tuvieran una mejor respuesta. En realidad no se había puesto a pensarlo—. Quizás buscaré el elixir de la vida eterna, o escucharé al ave inmortal, o despertaré a la bella durmiente del castillo embrujado… o me casare con mi querida señorita FanFan. .. Pero haga lo que haga, prometo que viviré cerca del mar para poder verte más seguido. Esta playa es especial, tiene algo que te hace volver…

—No haga promesas que no piensa cumplir —lo mira de reojo a falta de una respuesta satisfactoria—. Hace mucho que ganó el título de sennin, pero no se comporta como uno…

—Junm, yo no pienso vivir como esos sennin desmodados —abandona su asiento de arena para explicar con lujo de detalles—, oh no, planeó envejecer con gracia. Nada de vivir en una de esas montañas mohosas. Aunque seguramente Tsuru estaría encantado de vivir en uno de esos lugares aburridos, déjame decirte que yo no. Creo que viviré aquí contigo; es un buen sitio. No será nada deslumbrante, una vivienda modesta… —abre los brazos describiendo— y para que todos sepan que Umigame y Kame Sennin viviran ahí, le llamaremos Kame House.

— ¿Kame House? —si había escuchado un nombre malo a sus siete siglos de edad, ESE era uno de ellos.

—Sí. Kame House, ¿a poco no suena moderno?—no nota el ligero desacuerdo de la chelonia por adentrarse en sus propias fantasías— Imagina la cantidad de chicas bonitas que vendrán a visitarnos. Será estupendo.

—Sinceramente, creo que estará un poco alejado de la civilización. No creo que las chicas vengan.

Se quedaron mirando.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser un aguafiestas tan razonable? —suelta molesto.

—Porque usted no es razonable ni practico.

Roshi dibuja con su pie un círculo imaginario antes de levantar su mirada.

—Cuanta seriedad, joven Kame-Sennin —la tortuga lo devuelve a la realidad.

—Puedo ser serio cuándo me lo propongo —le sonríe lobunamente, pero aquella sonrisa se desvanece tan rápido como llega—. Diantres, él también debería de estar aquí. Creo que le hubiera caído bien el cambio de aires. Ojala no fuera tan necio… ojala todo fuera más fácil.

Kame-Sennin patea la arena en frustración. Lo impetuoso se le esfuma, volviendo a sentarse derrotado en el suelo. ¿Porqué era que lo que quería decir nunca salía, quedándose tras de la máscara del descontento? No dejaba de pensar que Tsuru debería de estar allí, junto a él (junto a ellos). No era como que no podía ver detrás de su resentimiento, de su ira caustica, del exterior que lo hace verse afectado y ridículo a la vez…

—Usted es como un libro abierto. Creo que por eso he confiado en usted desde que lo conocí —la tortuga, que en el agua se desplazaba tan rápidamente, se arrastra con trabajo con sus poderosas aletas. Su rostro rugoso se alza para buscar el de su amigo humano, buscando encontrar en él esa imperecedera sonrisa de nuevo.

—Me alegra que al menos las cosas sean fáciles contigo, amigo Umigame…

—Tiene que tener paciencia.

—Me temo que tienes razón…

La forma en la que había perdido la noción del tiempo, y aquello… la sensación de que alguien o algo faltaba hizo sentir frío al antiguo alumno de Mutaito. Al igual que Tsuru, también intentaba no recordar…

Lejos quedaban los días soleados y alegres de entrenamiento, las aventuras, las tonterías inducidas por los años de adolescencia. Los buenos recuerdos de lo que él creía era una amistad de la que, ahora, ninguno de los dos cumplía su parte.

Él, volátil e iracundo, le decía cosas que lo llevaban a caer en una trampa, en un engaño de grulla embustera. Y su propio razonamiento, con lentitud de tortuga, no lograba ver sino hasta mucho después. No era hasta que se sentaba a pensar que su mente ordenaba todo, haciendo encajar cada pieza en su lugar.

Parecía haber sucedido hace mucho. ¿Hace cuánto? Un año tal vez... quizá menos. La memoria en el reverso de su mente se mecía, lentamente, como olas al choque de la espuma con su pie. Y es que recordó, perfectamente, con la perseverancia de una tortuga que navega entre el flujo y reflujo de las aguas y el tiempo.

* * *

Esa vez venían por caminos diferentes, y fue en aquella encrucijada que se encontraron—igual que la primera vez—. Uno del este, otro del oeste.

El del Oeste, bronceado e impregnado del olor a trópico, zapatos desgastados y mechones cayendo juveniles y casuales sobre su frente. Sencillez pura, tanto que hubiera pasado por un campesino de no ser por las gafas de sol, y ese algo en la actitud y el movimiento en el andar. Tarareaba una colpa de su hogar reciente, a un paso fácil con el encanto de una jovial despreocupación.

Y el que venia del Este, pálido, delgado y alto, de lentes de sol rojos, a su paso seguro y raudo e impaciente. El sombrero no era puramente ornamental, era una forma de ave insignia de su cargo como mandatario. Sus ropas eran costosas, de un corte tradicional, engalanado con mangas de color amarillo exclusivamente utilizado por aquellos cercanos a la familia imperial de Mifang. Las manos ocultas en las mangas —la clara aversión de los nobles y políticos a mostrarlas en público—. No era un noble común: olía a bruma, a niebla y a bosques transitados.

Ninguno de los dos viajeros era ordinario, así que se detuvieron en reconocimiento mutuo.

—Una grulla y una tortuga vivan en la casa y jueguen junto a pino.

— ¡Y el pino y el bambú prosperen eternamente!

Los dos venían por distintas sendas, pero por las mismas razones. Se reconocían mientras resguardaban la alegría del encuentro en sus miradas. Intercambiaron un par de jugarretas y cuchicheos bobos mientras cruzaban el bosque para subir por la desgastada y blanca escalinata, que los conduciría al dojo que consideraron su hogar. No habían cambiado mucho, no en esencia.

Ya dentro de su vieja escuela, rodeados con decoraciones de caligrafías y diagramas relacionados con las artes marciales, de pie sobre amplios pisos de tatami, ambos hicieron una reverencia a la vista del Señor Mutaito. Su cara arrugada y ancha mostraba orgullo por ver en lo que se habían convertido aquellos dos labrados por sus enseñanzas y las de muchos otros. Los dos, pese a sus diferencias de temperamento, habían seguido sus propios caminos: Roshi se había convertido en un héroe y aventurero afamado; mientras que Tsuru en uno de los guardianes y campeones de Mifang.

Una sonrisa bajo su bigote blanco.

—Los dos se han hecho de un nombre por sus méritos propios y continúan teniendo la humildad de llamarme maestro, aun cuando ya no tenga nada que enseñarles. Ahora seré yo quien beba junto a ustedes como igual, como mis estimados invitados—dicho eso, vertió el té de su tetera en tres tazas—.

Era fácil reconocer el aroma apetecible del puar rojo, incluso antes de beberlo. El primero en hablar fue el más impaciente de los dos visitantes.

—Maestro Mutaito, me han llegado rumores en la corte…

Su mentor no pudo evitar notar que Tsuru había aprendido el arte del disimulo, pero no lo suficiente para dejar traspasar preocupación; Roshi también pareció inquietarse. No podrían mentirle u ocultarle nada, Mutaito podía leer el flujo del ki de una forma que ni siquiera futuros guerreros de la Tierra igualarían.

—Sabía que traerían noticias. Lo intuí desde el momento que pusieron un pie en mi casa —exhaló un largo suspiro—. Pese a considerarse mi adversaria, Madam Baba me advirtió de esto hace seis años; por mucho que le desagrade, se reconocer que ella nunca se equivoca —alejó la taza de sus labios curtidos, riendo para sí mismo. Por un instante, la edad mostró sus estragos en la pesadumbre del mentor.

— ¿Mi hermana…? —una revelación más para Roshi, quien sabía que las predicciones de Baba, específicamente las que ella comunicaba sin pago previo de por medio, no eran precisamente buenas—. Así que ella le dijo cuándo…

—No dio detalles; después de todo es un oráculo... Por el momento, digan lo que me tengan que decir.

* * *

14/03/2011

Re-Edición: 25/04/2011


	3. Heraldos

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno, a los escasos y queridos lectores: disfruten, lean y comenten (no precisamente en ese orden).

Para los que no estén muy familiarizados con Akkuman, el mismo dice que los demonios nunca se equivocan; ah, y el Volcán Poco Poco es el que aparece en el episodio "Más caliente que el Magma" en DB, una de las pocas aventuras de Krillin, Chaoz, Yamcha y Tenshinhan durante su entrenamiento antes del Torneo 23.

* * *

"**Mil Años Vive la Grulla"**

**III: Heraldos**

_Un Darkfic de Tsuru, Roshi, y Baba_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

Incapaz de asentar los eventos en palabras, estos se aglutinaban debajo de su lengua formando balbuceos incoherentes. Se sintió bobo al rascarse la cabeza y tomar aire, pero era que al estar frente al Señor Mutaito revertía a aquel muchacho de dieciocho años que había sido una vez. Sin embargo, lo que tenía que decir merecía toda la importancia del mundo.

—Vera… Maestro. En la tierra sagrada de Karin y en sus alrededores han sucedido cosas extrañas últimamente. No es que sea supersticioso u algo por el estilo —rió cándidamente, agitando las manos antes de reganar seriedad— pero ha habido avistamientos de movilizaciones inusuales de demonios cerca del Volcán Poco Poco. Sé que los aldeanos del lugar adoran a los diablos y les dan ofrendas de comida para que les ayuden a mantener sana y salva a su aldea a las faldas del volcán. El problema es que todo esto preocupa a sus vecinos, las tribus de Karin: temen que en esos números los demonios se envalentonen y decidan invadir la Tierra Sagrada.

—Si los habitantes de Poco Poco han convivido pacíficamente con los diablos durante centurias, ¿Entonces qué es lo que inquieta a los Guardianes de Karin?

—Que estos demonios son diferentes a los del Volcán Poco Poco. Después de escuchar las preocupaciones de los ancianos de las tribus de Karin, yo mismo acudí al sitio junto con un diablo: ya sabe lo que dicen, para atrapar a un ladrón hay que pensar como un ladrón —Roshi levantó la cabeza, como siempre hacia cuando se enorgullecía de su ingenio—. En el camino encontramos uno de sus campamentos, esos demonios eran un poco torpes y no nos costó mucho emborracharlos, robarles las llaves ni liberar a unos diablos que tenían cautivos.

El maestro Mutaito meneó la cabeza, sonriendo ante los métodos poco ortodoxos de Roshi. Por otro lado, su otro alumno no parecía impresionado en lo absoluto a causa de la sospecha que le suscitaba todo ser ajeno a sí mismo o a sus allegados: esa ligera paranoia que lo había ayudado a mantenerse vivo en la corte de Mifang, donde los asesinatos y las intrigas estaban a la orden del día.

— Todos los demonios ser los mismos, Roshi. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú poder confiar en ese diablo, o en los otros? Bien pudo haber intentado lavar manos de asunto… o engañarte para su beneficio y el de sus 'cómplices'.

—Junm, tú lo conoces muy bien. Ese diablo se llama Akkuman, y es empleado de confianza de mi hermana… El también atestiguó a las palabras de los habitantes de Karin. Además, todos saben que los diablos nunca se equivocan —remarcó orgulloso de poder corregirlo gracias a los conocimientos adquiridos de su hermana.

Su temperamental compañero pareció morderse la lengua ante la mención de la adivina. Roshi nunca podía poner el dedo exactamente en qué era lo que causaba esta repentina humildad en Tsuru cada vez que incluía a Baba en una conversación. A veces le daba la impresión que tal vez él y Baba… ¡Nah! Había más posibilidades de que se congelara el infierno… así que era mejor continuar en vez de evocar imágenes dignas de sus peores pesadillas.

—Vera, Señor Mutaito, los Guardianes de la Tierra Sagrada y los diablos de Poco Poco me pidieron que solicitara su ayuda. ¡Están seguros que si usted está de su lado será muy fácil derrotar a los invasores!

El venerable artista marcial se llevó dos dedos a la barbilla, meditando ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Demonios iniciando guerras entre ellos… demonios esclavizando a sus iguales… demonios aliándose a los humanos en tiempos de dificultad…—agitó su cabeza para después descansar las manos sobre sus rodillas—. Creo que después de todo no son muy diferentes a nosotros. Me alegra saberlo, pero todavía no hemos salido de suposiciones: ellos no han atacado la Tierra Sagrada, sería injusto atacarlos sin encontrar otra evidencia de esas supuestas intenciones aparte del temor de las gentes de Karin. Tsuru tiene razón: unos cuantos demonios bien podían haber estado encarcelados por otras razones. Que ellos no se equivoquen no significa que no mientan.

—Sabía que diría eso —sonrió el hermano de Baba—. Ebrios como estaban, esos demonios lograron atacarnos después de liberar a los cautivos, pero logramos traer esto —Roshi acercó el fardo que llevaba por frugal equipaje, desatando el nudo y revolviendo entre el contenido, hasta que finalmente dio con un estandarte rojo cuidadosamente doblado, cuyas esquinas chamuscadas daban crédito a la historia recién contada.

Roshi procedió a desdoblarlo para mostrárselos. El material parecía costoso: era seda roja bordada en oro, con bordes de listón lapislázuli. Pero la insignia…

—Extraño. Ese escudo no ser del Reino de Clef ni del Reino Gourmet, aunque se parece mucho… —observó su compañero con sorpresa—. Además ser imposible, los dos están demasiado alejados de Karin como para hacer una incursión por esas tierras. Además, ninguno de los dos reinos hacel tratos con demonios; más bien todo lo contlario…

Tsuru se acercó al estandarte para observarlo detenidamente…Esa insignia les era desconocida,aunque vagamente familiar: contra un cielo rojo, descansando sobre una guirnalda, y adornada por una corona real, se alzaba soberbia…

— La Torre Aurea…— una consternación casi imperceptible plago la expresión severa del viejo maestro.

— ¿La Torre _Aulea_? ¿Qué significar todo esto, Señor Mutaito? ¿Quiénes ser ellos?

—Ummm… ¿son amigos o enemigos?

—No es nada importante. Pero todo a su tiempo —inmediatamente volcó su atención hacia el volátil escolar de Mifan—, no olvides que tú también tienes un mensaje para mí, el cual me gustaría escuchar, joven Tsuru-Sennin.

El aludido aclaró su garganta e hizo una corta reverencia.

—El asunto que traerme a usted ser similar al de Tierras Karin: Movilizaciones de demonios, por decenas, del otro lado de las fronteras de Mifan. Envié los reportes pertinentes, pero la Corte prefirió ignorarlos. Dijeron que se trataba únicamente de una banda de rufianes y que tal menester no merecía la atención del Hijo del Cielo, nuestro Emperador. Que simplemente los _eliminala_ a todos y listo, un rollo más para el historial.

A Roshi le dio la impresión que Tsuru deliberadamente estaba ocultando detalles por la forma en la que apretaba los puños contra su túnica verde, por ese nerviosismo…

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para qué Tsuru-Sennin haya decidido darle la espalda a la Corte de Mifan y proceder por cuenta propia? —una sonrisa melancólica y comprensiva asomó por debajo del bigote del veterano artista marcial.

Su antiguo mentor había dado en el clavo.

—Maestro Mutaito, lo peor del caso es que no se trata de demonios. No _entelamente_…Antes estos monstruos se limitaban a parte del territorio noroeste, robo de provisiones, ataques aleatorios… como sabe, yo he tenido que acudir personalmente cuando estos incidentes se presentan pero en eta ocasión… —a Roshi le pareció que a Tsuru le faltó el aliento por un segundo antes de continuar— no fueron ataques, fue la enfermedad que trajeron con ellos… —escupió en una confesión desesperada.

— ¿Una enfermedad que trajeron con ellos? Es ridículo Tsuru, ellos hacen muchas cosas pero no infectan a los seres humanos con sus enfermedades… ellos son inmunes hasta a la gripa. En todo caso somos nosotros los humanos quienes…

— ¡_Ignolante_! ¿Tú en verdad creer a una tribu de salvajes y a unos diablos, y al final te atreves a dudar de mí? Si hubieras visto lo que yo vi entonces… —Grulla había perdido la compostura, haciendo que Roshi también se levantara del suelo para encararlo.

—Respeten la morada de su anfitrión. No hay necesidad de insultar Tsuru. Tampoco hay necesidad de interrumpir, Roshi, déjalo que termine con su historia.

Los dos alumnos redirigieron sus miradas al suelo, avergonzados, para volver a sus respectivos asientos.

—Según el archivo que me fue dado, plimelo se suponía que era un brote de rabia en una aldea de la frontera norte: los enfermos perdían el habla y se volvían agresivos, pero en todo lo demás _palecían_ _sel_ sanos. Cuando llegamos, el General Ao y yo tuvimos que telminal con los aldeanos cuando estos nos atacaron acompañados por demonios: Deber ser deber… Nosotros simplemente quemar lugar hasta sus cimientos para evitar que la epidemia se _esparciela —_apretó los dientes, como si le costara trabajo admitirlo siquiera—No quedó nada más que un par de cadáveres para investigación... Según los análisis de nuestlos alquimistas, tratarse de agente desconocido en sangre. La aparición de la epidemia coincide con las fechas de las movilizaciones, lo que me lleva a pensar que…

—Hay una conexión —completó Roshi, para sorpresa de Tsuru: finalmente coincidían en algo.

Si eso era cierto, el problema era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba. Se le ocurrió que ese encuentro no era una coincidencia, que estaban destinados de alguna forma a ser los heraldos de una situación que no lograban entender pero que la acción y el tiempo esclarecerían. Se le hizo fácil recibir de buena gana la invitación del Señor Mutaito, quien ya alegaba que era la hora de su siesta y que sería prudente que los dos hicieran lo mismo, que seguro estaban cansados por el viaje.

A Roshi le sorprendió encontrar su antiguo dormitorio intacto. Le alegró ver que su viejo escondrijo de revistas todavía tenía un ejemplar empolvado de su número preferido. Él y Miss Enero del 450 tendrían un nostálgico rencuentro sobre su recién tendido futón. Por desgracia, el nostálgico reencuentro también incluiría a su gruñón compañero de cuarto…

—No cambias. Debería de darte _velgüenza_ leer esa basura.

Sin inmutarse, Roshi reacomodó sus gafas de sol y continuó leyendo sin prestarle demasiada atención al comentario desagradable.

—Ah, Tsuru, no te hagas el inocente, que tú también te la pasabas horas viendo todos esos libros con dibujos de gente desnuda.

—Pues para tú información, Tortuga lenta y atolondrada, yo estudiar en ellos los puntos de presión para mejorar mis técnicas.

—Tienes razón, el "Kamesutra" y "El Loto de Oro" eran libros MUUUUYYYY instructivos —comentó Roshi, haciendo que el rostro de su interlocutor mudara de un cetrino pálido a un rojo vivo.

—El filósofo Señor Popo y el erudito Lianling tienen ideas… rescatables… —se defendió Tsuru, acomodando su colchón en el suelo para después dirigirse a la puerta corrediza del cuarto.

—Aja…—lo volteó a ver incrédulo, mientras cambiaba de página para no poner celosa a Miss Junio: una despampanante y sonriente rubia.

Por un rato, no hubo otra cosa más que silencio roto por el ocasional crujido de hojas. Luego una lluvia leve que repiqueteaba en las losas del jardín. A los dos les gustaba ver llover. Lo sabían. Era una de esas pocas cosas que tenían en común. Roshi devolvió la revista bajo su almohada y se giró boca arriba, disfrutando el sonido de las descendentes gotas de agua.

—Es como si hubiera guerra en el cielo—sentenció Tsuru deslizando la fina puerta cubierta de papel de arroz.

Había algo en sus palabras, su preocupación alzándose con el aire caliente que anunciaba una tormenta de verano. Truenos, la luz, y entonces el estruendo.

—Creo que he perdido algo de masa muscular últimamente, tengo que practicar—Kame se levantó del tatami, dispuesto a salir al jardín. Los días lluviosos eran los mejores para entrenar, en su opinión.

Esperaba un comentario mordaz, una burla, una risita presuntuosa de su parte. El verlo absorto, observando los nubarrones le helo la sangre, su seriedad.

Recordó que su hermana le había dicho una vez que el segundo hijo es un guerrero incansable, pero que el primogénito era un escolar o un místico. Su propia hermana mayor y su rival eran primogénitos, y ejemplos de una verdad a medias. Era posible que Tsuru también tuviera un poco de místico y escolar, y que poseyera esa intuición que prevé los acontecimientos.

Por un momento creyó que el cielo ensombrecería eternamente, salvo por el lejano resplandor de la esperanza, delineada apenas con un hilo de plata. En ese momento se preguntó si Tsuru también lo había visto, o si solamente percibía la abrumadora totalidad de esas nubes negras. Su delgada figura al borde del umbral se quedaría fija en su memoria: cuan diferente se miraba sin ese sombrero, sin la opulenta túnica, y sin sandalias que calzaran sus pies descalzos. Ya anciano Roshi se preguntaría ¿si en aquel instante había visto la imagen de la propia incertidumbre reflejada, como en un espejo pulido y de dos caras; y si acaso ambos eran iguales en más formas de las que se atrevían a reconocer?

Capturó su reflejo en la arena mojada, un año después, con esa misma incertidumbre. Si le hubieran dicho que el terror comenzaría ese día no lo hubiera creído; tampoco que ese sería la última noche de sueños tranquilos para ambos.

De haberlo sabido, no hubiera callado.

No debería de pensar en él…


	4. Mal sueño

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama._

* * *

"**Mil Años Vive la Grulla"**

**IV: Mal sueño**

_Un Darkfic de Tsuru, Roshi, y Baba_

Por

_**Esplandian**_

La boca se abría en un rugido mudo.

Tibio. Vivo…

Si fuera un adulto le causaría temor la afirmación de que aquella mascara desprendía un aliento de vida. Pero lejos de darle miedo, continúa el recorrido con el dedo índice, delineando las facciones que se parecía mucho a la del hombre verde que bajó del cielo, en el día que mamá y papá y abuelita no hablaron de nuevo, ni nunca jamás.

El párvulo asoma su pueril carita detrás de la máscara, deteniéndola precariamente con sus pequeñas manos manchadas de polvo. En su infancia carente de juegos y risas…

— ¡Pai Pai, aléjate de inmediato! ¡Tú no tocando eso!—y el brusco agarre de la muñeca que le sigue.

— ¿Por qué?—sopesa de nuevo la tibieza de la frente con el dedo índice, reticente a dejar la cara falsa.

—Está sucio, y no ser tuyo. Eso ser de Madam Baba.

Hermano Tsuru ya no sonríe ni ríe y aunque grite, y se enoje mucho, Pai Pai le quiere igual y mucho. Si obedece el mandato no es por consideración a Baba…

—Shí…

Tsuru es su mundo, su todo. Por él, y sólo por él, renuncia a la máscara: se resigna a regresarla a la pila de antigüedades descartadas, donde descansan cofres, sarcófagos, esferas relucientes de múltiples tamaños, jarrones y cofres de valor incalculable; esas reliquias adormecidas por el desuso…

La magia pesa en el ambiente como una mortaja en la penumbra: una ultima mirada a la mascara.

En los ojos del niño cruza una breve chispa de codicia. Sus manitas se cierran en puños, obligando así a los deseos del corazón extinguirse. Finalmente, Pai Pai abandona la máscara a la pátina que depreda, al olvido…

—Es un niño muy obediente, tengo que admitirlo. Mi hermano simplemente hubiera intentado esconderla. Se creía muy ingenioso—comenta la adivina desde la escalera móvil, recorriendo los libros de los múltiples, altísimos estantes de la mohosa biblioteca privada—. Roshi tenía pinta de sinvergüenza desde entonces.

—Por que no _soplendelme_ en lo absoluto…—dijo el joven Maestro Grulla, cerrando un polvoriento grimorio de golpe.

En opinión de Tsuru, nada conocido causaba tantos problemas como aquellos que llevaban la propia sangre. Su hermano Tao era la prueba viviente de ello. Dos años, casi tres, de su corta existencia habían sido suficientes para reunir un repertorio de todo lo difícil de lidiar, pero nada que un poco de disciplina no pudiera solucionar…

Tsuru-sennin exhaló, si el pequeño Tao no estaba jugando con demonios o molestando a Baba, se dedicaba a preguntar incesantemente.

—Tú _sentalte_ aquí, ¡y tú no moviendo de sitio! ¿Entendido? Hermano Tsuru estar muy ocupado buscando libro y mapa del Señor Mutaito…

Su hermanito asintió con la cabeza, balanceando los pies al borde de uno de los rusticos sillones de terciopelo rojo que poblaban la biblioteca. Cayendo presa del sopor usual que induce la comodidad.

—Pa-ja-riiii-to— con adorable inocencia, señala a lo alto de la cúpula, poco antes de cerrar sus tiernos parpados. Tsuru-Sennin no puede evitar levantar la mirada en alerta.

Un apresurado aleteo, un bulto oculto en la sofocante oscuridad del techo; y el chirrido de una voz de sierra oxidada.

"_Abre ventanas, juega conmigo_

_en lunas llenas, terrón de azúcar. _

_Canción de cuna, ojos de lince,_

_dulce criatura de sangre dulce…" _

El joven Maestro de la Grulla arde en ira, tomando un pisapapeles de diseños arcanos y lanzándolo a lo alto, hacia el depredador oculto en la penumbra.

— ¡Largo de aquí, demonio _despleciable_!

El pisapapeles falla en golpear al objetivo, siendo recibida la afrenta con una maligna sonrisa de media luna. El golpe seco del objeto en una mano con uñas de ganzúa, y una cadena de improperios de boca del humano.

—Tsuru, ¡ya déjalo!—lo espeta la hechicera de cabellos magentas, terminando de bajar de la escalera móvil con un par de rollos en mano. Las alas de múrcielago esfumandose por la puerta abierta.

— ¿Y dejar que pequeño Pai-Pai ser devorado por demonio? ¡Ni soñarlo!

—Qué ignorante eres—bufa depositando los documentos sobre una mesita—, el Hombre Drácula es un vampiro, no un demonio. Y yo que tú, me fiaría menos de los hombres, que pretenden ser lo que no son…

— ¿A que tú _refelil_ con eso?

—A lo que me estoy refiriendo. Ahora dime, ¿qué fue lo qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?—la pregunta inevitable.

—Bien, ¡_nosotros volver_ a lo mismo!—el antiguo alumno de Mutaito se reacomoda los lentes rojizos — ¿Qué _decir_ el soplón de Roshi?

La hechicera corta la distancia para encarar al artista marcial: era obvio que Roshi era su punto débil. Sin embargo, Baba también podía ser incisiva.

—Nada que no pueda ver con mis propios ojos, ¡nada que no me sea evidente por la forma en la que te conduces! Y aún así diría que mi hermano es tu mejor confidente: nunca traiciona nada de ti, por mucho que lo hayas sobajado e insultado en el pasado, y eso es algo que no entiendo. ¡Algo que ustedes dos me aclararán tarde o temprano!

¿Roshi no había relatado nada? ¿Roshi había callado? De todas las respuestas, aquella no era una que Tsuru esperara.

—Toma el camino que quieras—continua ella, más sosegada—, yo no te detendré. Pero no arrastres a este niño contigo cuando puede tener una buena vida—con dulzura, apenas—. No seas egoísta. Será muy feliz viviendo conmigo, no le faltará nada.

— Tú no poder entenderlo, ¡YO ser su sangre!

—Y en eso lo ahogas. En sangre. Ni más ni menos—lo encara, lo desafía abiertamente, como siempre: ELLA… ¡ELLA! De alguna forma, ELLA siempre tiene las palabras exactas para hacerlo bajar la guardia, para hacerlo guardar silencio y escucharla—.Debiste haberte ido con Roshi. Tú hubieras descansado de tú hermanito, y él hubiera tenido tiempo de jugar. Así lo hubiera querido Mutaito…— toma su rostro entre las manos, obligándolo a verla—.Cierra este capitulo de tú libro, entiérralo, déjalo y deja de torturarte: pero si no lo haces por ti, por lo menos hazlo por él, por Tao, por Roshi… por mí…

Cuando ella lo mira así con sus ojos negros, ¡Kami! El mundo se suspende y a él se le acaban palabras, los reproches… la ira… la desazón…

Es en esa intimidad inevitable entre ellos, a su lado, que comienza la cordura.

Con ella y con nadie más.

Dicen que bruja significa una barrera, una cerca, un alto, una mujer prohibida mezcla de humano y demonio; y él, un mortal, se atreve a tocarla, a acariciarla sin temor… a besarla a ELLA como lo hace para encontrarse, como tantas veces, correspondido.

¡Le diría todo, le daría todo! Si no hoy, otro día…

El sombrero de grulla rueda por las blancas baldosas; Pai, chupándose el dedo, dormita aún en el mullido sillón. En aquel instante todo es calma. Es en entre los brazos de esa inteligente, diminuta mujer donde el olvida sus resentimientos, y logra, pendiendo entre la calma y la tormenta, sólo por un instante…

Perdonarlo…

###

Habían cesado de ser humanos: eran criaturas taimadas, infecciosas, con uñas y dientes y un hambre insaciable por la carne ajena; todas esas apariciones llamándolo por su nombre. Demonios en Karin… demonios en Mifan… y levantándose sobre el mundo, cimentada en la sangre de los aldeanos muertos, dorada y terrible, la Torre Aurea. Y detrás, ominosas contra el cielo rojo, dos figuras oscuras, buscándolo, arañándole el corazón, desgarrándolo a tajos…

Se despertó agitado, sudando.

Silencioso, para no despertar a Roshi (quien roncaba a pierna suelta con una revista non-sancta sobre su rostro), Tsuru cruzó la puerta abierta—a causa del calor— para acudir al exterior. Las asagao y la tierra mojada llenaron sus pulmones.

Detrás de las montañas, los nubarrones se agolparon como malos pensamientos. Un resplandor tras otro, efímeros como moscas de verano. El calor, amainado apenas por la breve lluvia que repiqueteaba en las piedras del jardín, despertaba su impaciencia y su sed.

Tuvo la desagradable sensación de ser acechado, estudiado detenidamente, desde los pinos del jardín. Nada. Un gato entre los arbustos tal vez. No estaba en la corte de Mifan —ese ambiente de perfidia— por el contrario, en casa del señor Mutaito se respiraba la armonía.

Suspiró. _"Ser palanoia mía."_

Finalmente se encaminó a la cocina por un poco de agua, pero una luz todavía viva en la media noche lo hizo desistir. Dos voces, dos sombras, detrás de la puerta cubierta de papel de arroz picaron su curiosidad. Tsuru se acuclilló, tratando de disminuir su ki, para pegar y aguzar el oído sin ser descubierto.

— ¿A qué debe este anciano la visita del venerable Neko-Sennin?—llegó la inquisición del otro lado de la madera, la reconoció de inmediato como la voz de barítono de su maestro.

—No disfraces de amabilidad tus sospechas… Si quieres puedes referirte a mí con más confianza. No me trates como a un extraño, Mutaito-San, anda, invítame a tu mesa… — la voz desconocida, gangosa, tenía la rara cualidad gutural de un maullido—. PURRRR.

El ronroneó dulzón hizo vibrar las puertas, quienquiera que fuera, era poderoso, sobre todo considerando la familiaridad que desprendía para con su maestro. El ki no era necesariamente benigno, sino neutro, blanco…

Hubo silencio, como cuando se tanteaba la fuerza de un enemigo.

—Adelante, tome asiento—ofreció Mutaito finalmente.

Después unos pasos ligeros, como de dos pies acolchados, y el arrastrar tranquilo de un bastón sobre los tatamis—de la entrada hasta la mesa, a juzgar por los crujidos—.

El sonido característico de la porcelana sobre la madera: un toque grande, dos pequeños. Una bebida (sake, tal vez) como ofrenda de amistad, y dos copas para los comensales.

—Te he traído un regalo, Mutaito-San.

—Neko-Sennin no da un regalo a quien no lo merece—cortante—.

— ¿Qué te lleva asumir a que tú no mereces un regalo de mi parte, eh?— tuvo por contestación una risilla melosa—. De los cuatro candidatos únicamente tú poseías un corazón realmente puro… excepcionalmente puro, he de agregar…

—Neko-Sennin es muy amable.

Liquido vertiéndose en una taza, luego en otra.

—Seguramente tu alumno Roshi ya te puso al tanto de la situación en Tierra Sagrada. Creo que el estandarte de la Torre Aurea te servirá de prueba…

—No es común en usted intervenir en menesteres mortales como los nuestros.

El golpecillo abrupto de una taza de cerámica.

— ¡No finjas demencia, muchacho!—gruñó entre dientes el misterioso visitante—.Siempre has sido listo y has sabido ver el fondo de las cosas, ignorar no te hará ningún bien. Esta guerra entre el Makyo-jin y el de Yunzabito ya se perfilaba desde hace treinta años—grave, más que grave—. Sabes tan bien como yo que esos dos no provienen de este mundo.

—Para mí son tan humanos como nosotros.

— Si tu regresas, ellos deberán inclinarse ante ti, ellos desistirán, esta guerra entre ellos es por el trono del mundo, un trono que te pertenece a ti —ronroneó con intención—. Anda, bebe, bebe…

—Ambos fueron mis compañeros y amigos, por favor, no me pida que traicione a cualquiera de los dos…

— ¡Necio, mas que necio! MIAUUUU. Si tú no aceptas la oferta ahora este mundo será consumido por la maldad—se desató en maullidos—. Los ermitaños tenemos la capacidad de leer los corazones. Te aseguro que ninguno de los otros dos candidatos les interesa otra cosa que su propia persona.

—Sin Nombre llevó a cabo el ritual de purificación. Yo vi la maldad desprenderse de su corazón: es puro como un animal o un recién nacido. Es él a quien nuestro Kami-Sama debe elegir como su sucesor.

La tensión se respiró en el ambiente sofocante.

—Miauuuu…. Él no se purifico, simplemente se dividió—contrariado—. Es una bomba de tiempo, un accidente a punto de liberarse sobre nosotros. No lo entiendes, ¡una mitad no es un todo! Él no es un Kami-Sama que los dioses antiguos acepten: ni los demonios de la tierra abajo ni los dioses de los cielos arriba—el maullido en crescendo, para volver a suavizarse—.El viejo Kami-Sama agoniza, si regresas como contendiente, serás tú el nuevo dios de la tierra. ¿Qué dices? Bebe conmigo, no me hagas regresar con las manos vacías. Anda, bebe un poco.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, Neko-Sennin—la cortesía, tan cortante como el hielo.

—Te ofrezco inmortalidad, te ofrezco poder, te ofrezco gloria…

—Pero dígame usted, ¿A cuál precio?

—Eso dependerá de ti—el potente ronroneó hizo estremecer los tatamis y la duela.

—Les dije que no quería tener nada que ver con todos ustedes. Soy un simple mortal, por favor, déjenme vivir tranquilamente los días que me queden.

—Realmente eres tan ingenuo, miauuuuu—se acercó peligrosamente a un bufido— ¿Crees que si cierras los ojos se irán?—volvió al maullido desesperado— Te necesitamos...

—Mientras no se ensucien las manos, mientras mantengan su divinidad intacta, mientras les sirva…

—Si no tomas la oferta ahora, lo harán otros. Tienes dos alumnos, ¿no es así? Uno tan brillante como el otro. Estoy seguro que esos muchachos aceptarían el poder sin rechistar.

—A ellos déjelos fuera de esto. Esta guerra no les pertenece.

—Que no les pertenezca dependerá de ti. Ahora, duerme y piénsalo, pero primero acéptame el presente que traje para mi estimado anfitrión…miauuuu…—ronroneando melosamente—.Ven Mutaito, bebe conmigo, bebe…

Tsuru se sintió alarmado: el ki de su maestro se elevaba del otro lado de la puerta, verde, inmenso, cálido como el sol... El mayor de los Grulla tuvo deseos de correr, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

El "crack" tenue del set de porcelana desquebrajándose por una presión desconocida, sucumbiendo finalmente al agua que chorreaba sobre la mesa. El Señor Mutaito había rechazado al visitante, y con ella una oferta que Tsuru creería obra de los desvelos y los entresueños: la oportunidad de convertirse en dios.

— A mi no me interesa volverme un kami, yo no ansió un titulo que remplace el nombre que llevo encima desde que nací—Mutaito, en su majestad de guerrero y sabio— pero para Sin Nombre tiene todo el significado del mundo. Compréndalo, estimado Neko Sennin. Yo no puedo interferir.

La voz felina del visitante volvió a sonar como un tétrico maullar, contenido y esquivo.

—Rechazaste mi regalo… bien, el tiempo te hará entender la gravedad de tu error—un bamboleo leve en el aire—. Sé que Uranai Baba desearía tener tu cráneo de centro de mesa, Mutaito, pero ve a su desierto y pregúntale—lo instó, mientras las patas acolchadas volvían a arrastrarse sobre la duela junto al golpeteo del bastón—. Acude a ella, deja que te muestre el futuro que le deparará a nuestro planeta si alguno de esos dos llega a sentarse en el trono del Mundo.

Tsuru no quiso escuchar más: miedo, miedo, de cosas que no entendía, de cosas ocultas y oscuras detrás de las puertas de la casa, detrás de la heroica y amable fachada de su maestro. ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Un mal sueño acaso?

Llego hasta su puerta, descansó su mano sobre el umbral, pegando la frente contra la madera. Ruidos, a sus espaldas, entre los arbustos: la ágil figura de un gato blanco.

Respiró hondo: otro mal sueño.

Entro a su habitación, serenándose un poco, cuidando de no ser escuchado en plena medianoche, deslizó la puerta para cerrarla esta vez. Se acostó entre las sabanas, tapándose con ellas simplemente para no ver…

¿Cuántos secretos tenía el Señor Mutaito?

Pudo sentir al bulto contiguo removerse sobre el colchón; un par de paginas crujían a su costado.

—Tsuru, ¿tú tampoco puedes dormir?

—Yo… tener sed…—se excusó, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

Kame-Sennin canturreó rítmicamente, buscando un par de objetos en la oscuridad. Tsuru distinguió el verter de agua de una tetera una taza.

—Toma, ya sé que siempre te da sed a la media noche

Ofreciéndole a su compañero una taza ajada y vieja, con el preciado liquido, Roshi sonrió, con el cabello enmarañado y sin gafas de sol. Tsuru no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, aceptando: de todos los que le ofrecían agua, era del bobo de Roshi de quien jamás vendría envenenada.

Si eso no era confianza, no sabía que otra cosa era.

—Gracias— le aceptó la taza, reincorporándose sobre sus codos y girándose para beber—. De todas manelas… solamente ser un mal sueño… Eso ser todo…

La Torre Aurea, esa visita, pronto quedarían olvidadas por el brillante signo de Ma.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

Un agradecimiento especial a Dr Facer, NOMICA, Heich Ess, Dashret, Schala-S, Elestir, DarkLady-Iria y Kawaii Destruction por animarme a continuar con este raro y experimental fic. Se siente bien escribir de nuevo. n_n

Ha sido un año de demasiados cambios para mi en lo familiar, en lo afectivo, en lo emocional y en lo académico. He dejado mis fics de lado para cumplir con las otras demandas que tengo presentes en mi día a día, aunque me parece injusto dejar todo a medias…

Con esta cuarta entrega: estoy de vuelta. Please, don't kill me.

Hay muchos fanfics que tratan de los famosos tres años, de los siete entremedios, de los descansos que han tenido nuestros jóvenes guerreros Z entre una pelea y otra, pero hay pocos fics sobre las Guerras de Garlic (sé que los puristas del manga no las consideran) y las Guerras de Piccolo, que también son parte de la historia de Dragon World.

Están las figuras de Mutaito, Kami-Sama, Garlic y Baba presentes, lo mismo que popo y Karin. Poco se sabe de ellos, pero lo cierto, es que son más viejos que los propios Roshi y Tsuru. Incluso la generación de Goku tuvo que lidiar con los problemas que se originaron en esos tiempos pasados. ¿Qué habrá sido encarar aquellas guerras en su apogeo?


End file.
